valentine Ball
by i luv milarion
Summary: queen clarion decides to hold a valentine ball telling that fairies need to enjoy spring time. but what is the real reason behind this? will she able to bear milori's absence during the ball? how would she cope? will she meet him? set before any of tinkerbell movies but after two lovers said good bye.


Valentine Ball

_hey guyz, this is my first attempt to do any sort of fanfiction so I will admire your support very much! and plz forgive me for my errors as my first language is not English. reviews and criticisms are accepted!_

_About the story: This story is set before any of tinkerbell movies but centuries after Milori broke his wing and they had to say good-bye!_

_Ratings: T_

_Pairings: Clarion X Milori_

_ENJOY!_

It was the end of the day. Western sky was painted with soft hues of gold, shellpink, orange and ivory. Sun itself was sinking in the horizon surrounded by golden and ivory clouds .but the last rays of sun still shone over the magical realm of fairies, pixie hollow.

In the pixie dust tree, queen of pixie hollow, ruler of all never fairies, queen clarion stood at her royal bed chamber window, witnessing the glory of sunset. A soft sigh escaped her lips, as memories and flashbacks of her past began to rush past in her mind .A raw sadness was visible in her beautiful sapphire blue eyes as she turned away from her window and majestically floated over to her balcony. From there she could obtain a clear view of most parts of her beloved kingdom, part of spring time square, part of autumn forest and a full view of winter woods.

Queen turned her gaze away from the mysterious yet captivating unique beauty of winter woods and her attention was taken by the commotion which seems to be coming from the stadium where usually pixie hollow games were held. Queen saw fairies and sparrowmen were busily decorating and preparing the stadium to the first valentine ball which was to be held couple of hours later. Soft smile decorated her rosy lips as she saw the interest of her subjects towards this newly introduced festival. Queen herself introduced this event to the schedule of the year, pointing out that fairies have no time to relax from their hard work and stressed minds during this time of the year so, as they had pixie hollow games for summer ,autumn revelry for autumn and of course winter ball for winter ,queen suggested there should be a dance during spring, which is to celebrate love, surprising the ministers( and as usual, hayacinth, minister of spring blushed at the thought of being around the queen during the dance).

Though queen showed that this was the only reason that caused her to introduce this event there was another reason,the real reason which caused her to do was one of her secrets that she had deeply buried in her heart.

Queen turned her gaze back towards winter woods, once again flashback came to her, but she took no attempt to avoid it ,instead she closed her eyes and allowed those sweet memories to capture her mind.

_````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````flashback```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````Young princess clarion eagerly flew towards the sprrowman who was patiently waiting for her at the border, where spring touches winter. _

''_milori , do you know what is the importance of today?'' Clarion asked her lov- her special friend as she was able to breathe normally._

''_hey ,slow down,'' milori said smiling .''umm, well it is not your arrival day or mine or it is not the time for any seasonal balls yet, so what is it? ''he questioned._

''_It is valentine`s day ,silly' 'she said smiling and giving a hit to his upper arm.'' it is a special day that clumsies celebrate love and …romance'' _

''_then we have to celebrate it! '' Milori said with a smile._

_Clarion felt that her heart was about to explode with happiness ''did he just said ''we'' or was it my imagination?'' ''don`t pile up hopes too much high, clarion ,they might collapse down instantly and you will be remain heartbroken'' she told herself._

''_we?'' she questioned._

_Milori sighed inwardly. This girl is really stunning, breath takting , innocent and lovely but sometimes she acts in a very mindless manner. ''well ,me and the fairy I love'' he blurted out. Clarion felt her eyes were now filling up with tears as her face darkened and she looked away, at the stream which was flowing beneath their feet. ''so he is in love with another fairy, not me'' she thought sadly._

''_do you want to know her name?'' he asked. She felt that she was about to cry but she replied ''y..yes''_

''_well, her title name is grand duchess, princess clarion but I call her Ree and from now on I will call her…_

_Milori could not complete his sentence as Clarion softly kissed his lips and completed his sentence, ''my love''_

_Milori quickly embraced her and new lovers shared their first kiss on the moonlit border of spring-winter while wind played the sweet tune of eternal love for them._

_``````````````````````````````````````````````````````end of flashback`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````_

Queen wiped a tear that had fallen from her eye and with one last longing look towards winter woods ,she floated back to her room to get ready for the valentine ball.

After taking a refreshing bath Clarion came back from her bathroom. She opened her wardrobe and stretched her hand to take her usual pixiedust dress. But something else caught her eye.

It was her valentine dress,the same one she wore when both of them confessed their love to each other and shared their first kiss.

It was very pretty strapless dress made up of scarlet calla Lillie petals which basically looked like her pixie dust dress. Clarion tried her dress on,and found that it still fixed her perfectly after all these centuries passed .She stood infrontof her full length mirror and looked at herself. The dress sculptured all her smooth curves well and fell about to the floor, dress was deeply cut from the back to make room for her large monarch wings and held by golden colour laces,there was a golden coloured wide pixiedust ribbon which started from the right side of her hip and diagonally went around her dress ,ended up on making a bow on her left thigh and end of this dress too, faded up into pixie dust.

After dressing up,she began to comb her long honey brown hair which cascaded to her hips, and put it in the usual bun. Then she opened her especial jewellery box ,where she had kept all her tiaras and fairy queen crown.( _A/N; if u see the cast and crew at the end of first tinkerbell movie, you will be able to see an image of queen clarion who is choosing her tiaras from this box)_ She selected a tiara ,a new one ,which was made up by twisting thin gold wires in to circular shapes and in the middle of it, those twisted wires have ended up making a shape of a heart and this space was filled by a heart shapely cut ,blood red ruby .and placed the tiara gracefully on her head.

Before disappearing herself into pixiedust, clarion had a one last look of herself from the mirror. she never wanted any make-ups to go to any party because her natural skin colour is lot more better than any make-ups, but she picked up a strawberry from the fruit bowl on her bedside table and applied the sweet red juice of it on her lips. ( _A_/_N; ok, ok it's from the_ _movie_, '_mirror_ _mirror_", _so_ _don't_ _kill_ _me_. _ok_?) Then converted herself into three orbs of pixie dust and disappeared.

"Look, Queen clarion" fairies began to shout as they saw the usual orbs of pixie dust were following four ministers of seasons who had just made their entrance to the stadium following the lead taken by six guard talent fairies.

Three orbs collided as usual, illuminating a bright light and flowing pixie dust made the slim frame of the fairy queen. ''oh my" a loud gasp was created within fairies when they saw their queen's changed outfit. Hayacinth almost fainted when he saw his crush in that dress.

Fairy Mary swelled with pride when she saw her best friend in that pretty dress.' She still looks like a young fairy who had spent barely 100 years here in pixie hollow', thought Mary. But truly Clarion was thousands of years old by then and also she was the oldest living fairy among Never fairies. Apparently, that night all most all fairies had the same thoughts like Mary's.

"Fairies and sparrowmen of pixie hollow, today it is a day to enjoy ,to merry and to celebrate. Let us be together to celebrate this beautiful night. 'Let the ball begin..!" queen announced.

Clarion just remembered that she is to open the dance floor. But as no one escorted her to the ball, (clarion managed to avoid Hayacinth until she came to stadium.) so with whome she is supposed to dance? She liked Hayacinth as a friend but never thought about him as a lover even though she was aware about his crush towards her. And secretly, she is in love with milori, even it doesn't matter that they couldn't meet or not,her heart belongs to him and his heart belonged to her. Thankfully, Redleaf, minister of autumn was aware of that queen should open the dance floor and even he knew queen somehow managed to avoid hayacinth. So he offered queen his hand and took her to the dance floor traditionally. As music-talent fairies saw queen had arrived they began to play a wonderful tune. Queen danced with redleaf and after she finished the dance ,it was occupied by many fairies and sparrowmen.

Soon, queen noticed that her kingdom is just peaceful, happy and of course full of love. seeing this, she was happy to see that her kingdom is in such stable place but her heart was heavy because every single moment by now her thoughts were occupied by milori , even without her knowledge she thought about milori and sighed, she didn't know what had happened to her recently, his memories, memories of their encounter had captivated her mind fully. She was no longer able to stay here ,it just gave a throbbing ache to her heart , it was unbearable. She needed to be somewhere else, anywhere but not here.

Faking a smile, queen turned towards minister of summer, Sunflower who stood beside her enjoying the view. "minister, I am feeling little bit of tired this moment and I have a headache so, could you please manage this event for me? I need to rest now'' sunflower showed a great concern over the matter and asked, ''you're highness, should I call a healing talent? No need sunflower,thank you very much for your concern, I assume it is just tiredness took me over, I've been really busy today'' queen replied kindly." Queen clarion, please go and take some rest, we will manage the party' 'answered sunflower. "thank you very much ,minister'' with that queen floated away towards the pixie dust tree.

Clarion entered to her room, and carefully removed her tiara before collapsing on her queen sized bed and soon tears covered her face. Soon she realised what she was doing and rose from her bed then wiped her face, she went to her window and saw the silver moonbeams were showering over winter woods ,it was glowing so mysteriously and clarion felt that winter woods was calling her. "no 'she told herself sternly. ''I can't go there,it is my own rule''. She turned away from her window,and opened her wardrobe to take her night dress out, a leafy package fell infront of her, when she saw it,she began to sob uncontrollably as she knew what was in that package, it was her old winter coat.

With her winter coat in her hand she no more could fight the urge she felt just to go there. Clarion took her coat,and before her sensible ,queenly self could stop her, she flew as fast as she could to the spring winter border.

She flew to the place where she thought she'd never come, as it held all memories of their relationship, sweet ones and bitter ones. She sat on the wooden log as the view of moonlit mysterious winter woods almost fascinated her heart ,like him. Just like old times, she felt that once again she was waiting him to be appeared through those tall snow covered pine trees. This feeling made her helpless and weak, her walls that she use to keep others away from her, the mysterious veil she kept around her, just collapsed down with these thoughts. Without those walls which she used to hide from others ,she was no longer the powerful, mysterious fairy queen any more, she was just an ordinary fairy who had a raw painful heart ,grieving about her lover. She was incomplete without him, she was ,she is and she will be incomplete without him .Yet she couldn't show this to her subjects, no matter what happens , it was her prime duty to protect them and take care of them, that's why at the first place she had to put the border law. Her own thoughts had made clarion weak ,she no longer could hold her tears, crystal liquid constantly poured down from her eyes just like the day she said good bye to him. She hid her face in her palms and wept silently.

Meanwhile, in winter woods,

Milori stopped the attempt to fall asleep, it was never going to work today. Pillows were sprawled across the floor and sheets were twisted and tangled, he tossed his sheets away and put his dressing gown on, but he doesn't tie the cords of it. He walked to his balcony and whistled to his faithful owl, perhaps a little tour in his kingdom would make good.

He found his owl has taken him to border, the place where he thought he'd never come. He was about to turn his owl back towards ice palace when he saw a familiar figure at the border. '' I must be surely dreaming, it can't be her'' he told himself. But he pulled the reins and the owl silently landed near the border. He swiftly jumped down.

Clarion's keen hearing picked up the soft thud on the snow. she squeezed her eyes shut knowing that someone will soon recognize her presence at the border at an odd hour like this and worse, she was with red puffy eyes and still her face was wet with her tears.

''Clarion?''

A familiar voice was herd after the soft sound of footsteps on snow.

Clarion was simply amazed and relieved to see him here, his presence was unbelievable to her.

''mi-milori , '' that was the only words she could utter before she raised to her feet, threw her arms around him and relaxed to his embrace once more. He slowly cupped her chin and looked at her sapphire blue eyes, he doesn't need any words from her to understand her feelings, just the look at her eyes told him everything, every untold emotion and millions of feelings that had no words to describe them enough, were visible to him. Clarion did same eventhough his silvery brown eyes tell little to her about his feelings, it was more than enough for her.

He slowly kissed her lips , first,to make her feel better but quickly deepened the kiss after he felt clarion leaned in. Both closed their eyes and enjoyed it. soon, their lips parted and they began French kissing.

Clarion felt Milori's hand was sliding along her back, his fingers were tugging at the laces of her dress. She moved close to him as much as possible and embraced him tightly, giving the permission silently. He bent down and picked her winter coat and carefully helped her into it, then he removed his dressing gown, wrapping her in it. Then he picked her up in the bridle style as he took her into winter, towards his owl. Clarion closed her eyes , savouring each second of their coincidential encounter very well. Snowy owl took off smoothly and sored through the cold air, towards the ice palace.

Hours later, as silver moon were high up on the sky, moon beams gracefully shimmered over the empty stadium of pixie hollow, while same moon shone over ice palace ,where two true lovers were slumbering together after discovering new depths of their love.

_````````````````````````````````````````````````````The end```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` _

_`yay! 2,700 words!_

_**This is a one-shot story about Milori and Clarion, perhaps, I will write another one-shot story about**__ them soon._

_Plz R & R! I really value all ur reviews._

_~I luv Milarion~_


End file.
